Happiness
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Set after Buffy ran away in season 2. This is gonna be a BuffyAngel story. This is my take on how Angel really lost his soul. COMPLETE.
1. Memories

Yes I started another story and still have too many to update and write sequels 4 but I will get 2 that soon enough

This is a Buffy's pregnant story but I wanna write a good one and I know it's been done before but mine will be way different

Buffy sat there in the silence, of her apartment holding her hand over the bump on her belly. She sat on the edge of her bed just thinking. Faith would be there soon.

Her mind went to the child that was growing inside of her, the child that would never get to meet It's father. That one thought hurt Buffy so much, because she felt that it was her fault, and it was her fault. In her mind certain events certain memories stuck out.

Flashback

Buffy and Angel are lying in bed. Angel's arms are wrapped around Buffy. Her head is lying on his chest. They're both whispering sweet words of love to the other.

"Angel," Buffy whispered.

"What is it Buffy," He murmured in her ear.

"You know, even after everything that's happened today, with the Judge and all, this is still the best day of my life." Angel just smiled at her. Buffy couldn't help it and smiled back.

"You know, I've never actually seen you smile, or look happy at all."

"You make me happy, Buffy. Having you here right now just laying in my arms makes me happy," Angel said sincerity in his voice.

They lay there peacefully until Buffy let out a soft yawn.

"You're sleepy," Angel stated bluntly.

"Yeah, but I don't want this night to end."

"Don't worry Buffy, we'll make more nights just like this."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise," Angel told her. They lay their silent once again until Buffy spoke.

"Angel?"

"Buffy?"

"I know that it's still a few weeks away, but."

"Buffy what is a few weeks away?"

"Valentine's Day. And you won't, dump me before then?"

"Why would I do that?" Angel asked with a hint of a smile.

"It's just guys usually dump me before Valentine's Day to find someone _better_."

"I promise you won't be alone for Valentine's Day." Buffy turned around in his arms and hugged him so tight. "I love you." Buffy calmed down and fell asleep in his arms.

End Flashback

Faith chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey B," Faith said as she walked in.

"Hey Faith," Buffy replied. Faith noticed the tone in Buffy's voice and knew that she'd been thinking about Angel again.

"Buffy, what's wrong? Were you thinking about Angel again?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about Angel again." Faith knew from experience that Angel was a rough topic of discussion that should not be discussed. Faith walked away without anymore questions.

Buffy continued to sit there thinking about Angel and the baby that was coming soon. Her family and friends struck her mind too. 'How was her mother doing? Were her friends okay?' All these questions hit her at once. Another question that she knew would **never **leave her mind and that question was, 'How was her Angel?'

She was reminded of all the things that had happened in the past 8 months. It all came back to her. Valentine's Day.

Flashback

Buffy's sitting alone in the park. Angel walks up to her and sits down at her side.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked him with anger in her voice.

"I wanted to take you out."

"Why?" Buffy mumbled.

"Because Buffy, I promised you, that you wouldn't be alone for Valentine's Day."

Buffy allowed him to lead her away. He took her to dinner and they talked and then he took her home. He hadn't tried to hurt her at all; he had just been nice to her.

End Flashback

Buffy had been so caught up in that short little memory to notice that Faith was standing there.

"Buffy you know that it won't help, just sitting there thinking about him, you'll only hurt yourself more."

"I just miss him so much," Buffy said tears about to fall.

"Buffy I know you miss him, but from what you told me, you did what you had to do," and with that Faith walked away saying something about making sandwiches for dinner.

Faith was right and Buffy knew it. She had done what had needed to be done and that was it, but Buffy still couldn't help thinking about him. As Buffy looked down at her belly another memory came to her.

Flashback

Buffy had just fallen over and was lying on her back. Angelus came out of nowhere. Upon seeing Buffy's body on the ground the part of him that was Angel came out. He was worried about her.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered.

"Angel?" Buffy asked with her half conscious mind.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked with genuine concern.

"If I admit that I'm sick will you tell people?" Angel had to smile at her.

"Buffy you're sick and I'll have to make sure you get better." Buffy was just lying there on the ground looking up at the man she was so very in love with. Then she spoke.

"Angel I have to tell you something," Buffy sounded urgent.

"What is it, Buffy?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Don't forget. They can't know. No one can know. They can't ever find out."

"Find out what, Buffy?" Angel asked with concern.

"They can't know that I'm pregnant," she said bluntly, yet silently.

"What?" Angel was confused.

"Come here." He did as she said and bent down next to her. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly.

"You're gonna be a daddy." That was the last thing Buffy said before slipping into unconsciousness. Angel took no time at all in picking Buffy up and carrying her to the hospital.

End Flashback

Telling Angel that she was pregnant was one of the hardest things that she'd ever done. Angel had been happy about the fact that she was pregnant, that he was gonna be a daddy. This brought her to the worst memory ever.

Flashback

Angel had a sword at Buffy's throat and she was weaponless. The words he spoke were drowned out as Buffy didn't want to remember. Then she pushed the sword out of his hand and it skidded across the concrete floor. Buffy and Angel had resumed their fighting and then Angel fell as if gasping for breath, his eyes were glowing.

He grabbed onto Buffy as if he was going to die if he didn't, and when it all stopped he just stared at her. Then a smile graced his lips.

"Buffy?" He just said her name and it made her feel so weak.

"Angel?"

"God you're okay. How's the baby?" He was so glad to see her alive and he was curious about the baby.

Buffy just squeezed him in her vice like grip, feeling warmth in his cold arms.

"I'm fine and so is the baby."

"Thank god. I was worried." After looking around for a few moments he asked her something. "Where are we?"

"It's a really long story." Angel looked as though that was a good enough answer for him and soon had his hand resting on Buffy's belly. He looked down at her tiny little stomach and thought.

"You know, you don't look pregnant."

"I know," Buffy replied. Then she noticed that the portal to hell was opening. The only way to stop it was… NO, NO, NO!

End Flashback

Buffy sat there on her bed mumbling the word no again and again. She was trying to forget the rest of the memory. She didn't wanna forget, but now wasn't the time to remember, so she tried to think about something else. She looked down at her belly and thought about the fact that she was gonna have a baby. The fact that the child would never meet It's father went away. She was gonna be a mother. That was a happy thought and it made all the bad things go away, but she still knew it would all come back and haunt her only later.

**PLEASE REVIEW **I'll be happy if U do


	2. Joy and Mom

Yeah that took a while Sorry and Thanks for the reviews I promise to update soon I plan to start chapter 3 this weekend and it'll be up as soon as I get feedback and also have it finished

Buffy lay in the hospital fast asleep. Faith was in the room with her holding a sleeping baby. Buffy had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Joy was the baby's name. Joy Eliza Summers was about 14 and a half hours old. Faith thought the little girl was adorable. Her eyes started to open and Faith looked into the soft blue of the child's eyes. Buffy had named her Joy for 2 reasons. One reason was because this little baby would be her little joy, and two she wanted to name the child after her mother.

The child didn't cry just smiled up at Faith. Just as Joy awoke so did her mother.

Buffy looked over at Faith who was holding a little tiny baby in her arms. The two slayers made eye contact and Faith knew that Buffy wanted to hold her little girl. Faith handed Joy to her friend.

Once in her mother's arms Joy looked content. Or possibly more content if that was possible. Joy didn't seem to cry much. Buffy thought babies were supposed to cry more. It might have something to do with her being prophesy.

Buffy knew that she would need to go home soon. She missed her friends, her mom, and her watcher. She thought that Giles might want his book back, and her mother might wanna meet her grandchild. Sunnydale would just bring back bad memories, but she knew she had to go. Faith was gonna come with her so it might not be as bad. Then Buffy realized that she had just forgotten about the child that she was holding in her arms.

Two days later Buffy and Joy were back at 'home,' with Faith. They were getting ready to go to Sunnydale, but Buffy had to do something important first.

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed, phone in hand. Joy was lying next to her fast asleep which gave Buffy time to make an important phone call. She started dialing the number she knew very well. Her mother answered the phone with a simple hello. Buffy let the silence pass, still afraid to say anything; she had called so many times before and just hung up.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked.

"Mommy," Buffy whimpered, holding back tears.

"Buffy, are you okay? Will you come home soon baby?" Joyce asked hopefully.

"I'm fine and I'll come home soon," Buffy answered.

"When will you come? Where are you?" Joyce sounded as if she were about to cry.

"Soon, I promise. I'll come home soon. I'm in L.A."

"When is soon, Buffy?"

"As soon as we finish packing, maybe in a week," Buffy answered softly.

"We?" Joyce asked.

"I'm coming home with my friend."

Joyce was happy that her daughter was coming home soon, and she let the tears fall and sobs racked through her body.

"Don't cry," was all Buffy could say. She didn't want her mother to cry. So many things went through her head as she listened to her mother's sobs. Mostly thoughts of her friends and Giles and how she had hurt them all. Then her voice surprised her.

"Are they okay?" Joyce seemed to catch what Buffy said and replied.

"They miss you, just as much as I do. Why did you have to leave?"

"You'll find out when I get home. I'm a disappointment. I didn't wanna disappoint you," Buffy had let the tears slide down her face.

"You could never disappoint me Buffy."

"I'll be home in a week mom. And I'll bring a surprise," was all Buffy said before hanging up.

1 week Later

Faith and Buffy had arrived outside of Buffy's house. They were just standing there. Faith was holding Joy and Buffy had the bags. Faith's one bag and Buffy's one bag, was all they had. Buffy finally got up the courage to knock at the door.

Joyce opened it and grabbed her daughter I a great hug. They moved further into the house only to see Buffy's friends and watcher and someone else.

"Angel!" Buffy whispered.

* * *

I think I 'm really getting into this cliffhanger thing

PLEASE REVIEW they make me feel all warm inside or muderous (LOL)


	3. Introductions

The Reviews have made me feel all warm inside and not murderous. Thanks 2 every1 who reviewed u all rock. Don't count on me updating like this usually but if I get another 7reviews by this time tomorrow there might be a nice chapter 4 in it for u YES I am bribing everyone

September 18 2005

* * *

"Angel!"

"Buffy!" They grabbed each other in a bone crushing hug. They stood there holding onto each other, while Joyce, Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordy, and Oz started at them. Angel broke the silence of the room.

"What was it?" Angel asked. Buffy knew exactly what he meant and smiled. Angel had remembered.

Buffy turned around and screamed for Faith. Faith walked up to Buffy and handed her the little girl. Everyone saw the little baby in Buffy's arms. All of her friends were wondering if the baby was the reason in which Buffy had left. Buffy handed the sleeping baby to its daddy.

"What's her name?" Angel asked.

"Joy Eliza Summers," Buffy answered.

Angel held his daughter, and everyone stared at the group.

Buffy stared at Angel and Joy, hoping beyond hope that she and Angel could work everything out. Buffy turned her head and faced Faith. Buffy then bent down and started looking through her bag, until she found a book. She closed the bag and walked over to Giles.

"Here's your book. Sorry I stole it," Buffy said, while looking down at her feet.

Giles grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. Tears were slowly making their way down Buffy's cheeks. Giles stood up and grabbed his slayer in a tight hug. He missed her. She hugged him back.

After a few moments they pulled away and Buffy walked back to Faith and she started speaking.

"Everyone, this is Faith. Faith this is Giles, Willow, Cordelia, Xander, Oz, and mom," Buffy said pointing to each person as she spoke.

Faith looked at the one person Buffy hadn't introduced and spoke. "So B, who's the hottie?" Faith asked, as she looked at Angel.

"That would be Angel," Buffy said, looking at her 'hottie' blush at the comment.

"Last thing I heard Angel was dead," Faith said with bluntness.

"Well, that makes two of us," Buffy answered. Then her brain turned the light bulb on, and she ran over to Giles and grabbed the book out of his hands. She flipped through to the page that she knew very well and suddenly she understood. The last part had been unclear, but now it made sense. She plopped the book down in Giles lap, and ran back to Angel. She put her hand over his heart and she felt it beating.

Angel was alive. It was weird enough that he was here, but it was even weirder knowing that he wasn't undead. She took the baby out of his arms and handed her to Giles. Joy was starting to wake up, since mommy was just passing her around. When she opened her little blue eyes a weird man was holding her and she started to cry. Giles handed her right back to Buffy. Babies were not his thing.

Joy stopped crying and just looked up at mommy. She closed her and was once again asleep. Joyce walked up to her daughter and lifted the baby into her own arms. Buffy figured that her mother wanted to hold Joy, and so she let her.

Joy snuggled gently into her grandmother's arms, knowing some how that she was safe.

Faith had been staring at Angel for the last few minutes and one thing ran through her mind. That little girl was in no way shape or form going to be ugly. Buffy picked a hottie.

Buffy was talking to Willow about something and everyone had been passing poor little Joy around. The little girl was smiling. Faith loved Joy, she was so cute. Faith held Joy tight in her arms, until she fell back to sleep. Faith stared at all of Buffy's friends and wondered why Buffy had been so scared, about coming home. They all seemed to have missed her.

Later that night

Buffy was saying good night to all of her friends as they were leaving. Joyce said that Faith could stay in the guest room and Angel had currently been staying there anyway.

Joyce and Angel had been kinda bonding, in an odd sort of way. Angel had come out of Acathla 9 days ago and Willow and Giles had found him. He had been living with Joyce ever since. He told her that Buffy would come back when she was ready. He had told Joyce more about Buffy's calling and he explained why Buffy had never told her.

Angel hadn't told Joyce that Buffy was pregnant, because he had promised Buffy that they wouldn't find out. He had thought that Buffy might have already had the baby anyway.

Joyce didn't have a problem with Buffy and Angel sharing a bed that night either. She knew that they would only be sleeping and that they would have a little baby between them. Joyce had seemed to take a liking to Faith as well. Knowing that Buffy wouldn't have to slay alone was comforting.

Joyce had no idea why everything was so calm now. She hadn't taken the whole slayer thing that well at the beginning but now everything seemed okay. It was a weird feeling.

Buffy and Angel were in bed, and holding a little baby between them. Joy was fast asleep and looking content. Mommy had stopped passing her around to strange people and she got feed, which meant happy baby. Buffy lifted Joy up and placed her on top of her stomach, and she moved and snuggled her head into Angel's chest.

The three of them were so cute together. They just snuggled and fell asleep. If you think they'd just fall asleep you'd be dead wrong. Buffy and Angel hadn't talked much and they needed to talk now, while they were alone.

"Angel?" Buffy questioned.

"Buffy?" Angel said in reply.

"Is everything gonna work out, with us?" Buffy spoke with fear in her voice.

He looked her dead in the eye and thought deeply. 'Could they make everything work?' That was his only thought. Still looking into her eyes he replied. "We'll make it work," and as he said that he knew it was true.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise," He whispered.

Buffy knew from experience that Angel always kept his promises or tried at least. There was still one promise that he hadn't kept, but she knew in her heart that he'd be keeping that promise later.

Everything would be okay for now. She had four, well actually five of the most important people back in her life. She had her mom, her watcher, her Willow, her Xander, and most importantly she had her Angel back.

Buffy knew though that everything wouldn't be okay forever. Joy was a Vampire Slayer, and she was supposed to fight an apocalypse, that Buffy knew would be the worse thing they ever faced.

The Powers that Be had sent Buffy and Angel this child so that they could protect her with their lives, and that was just what they'd do. They would protect their daughter, and in Buffy's mind maybe make another in the process.

* * *

I know it wasn't that great of a chapter probably 'cause 'bout half way through writing it my train of thought ran off without me and I fell trying 2 catch it again and only barely holding on as it speed up.

PLEASE REVIEW they make me all warm inside or evil inside all depends


	4. Mending Relationships and Confessions

8 Reviews all of which made me VERY HAPPY. Sorry this wasn't up sooner but my fucked up computer was fucked up

Last night Buffy and Angel had managed to work everything out. Angel was going to take care of his Buffy and his little Joy. Buffy had picked the perfect name for the little girl. Joy. That was what she was a little joy. She was their little Joy.

Buffy knew that she'd have to talk to her mother. Everything had been worked out with Angel, but Buffy knew that she had to repair her relationship with her mother. Everyone had seemed, angry with Buffy. Buffy knew the fake smiles. Deep down her friends were really upset that she hadn't called or left much warning of her departure.

Buffy knew she had a lot of relationships to repair. Faith and Angel were the only ones that Buffy hadn't somehow let down. Her relationships with Willow and Xander would take some mending. She had left her best friends behind without warning.

She deserved the coldness and she knew it. Giles was just disappointed because she ran off like that with no regards for her calling. She figured that she would start mending the broken relationship with her mother first though.

She'd been standing outside her mother's bedroom door for 20 minutes. She was afraid. She needed her mother, her mommy. Finally she knocked.

"Come in, Buffy," Joyce said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Buffy asked as she walked in.

"You've been standing there for at least 20 minutes Buffy. I heard you shuffling around out there."

Buffy just stood there staring at her mother. She was afraid to say anything. She hadn't talked to her mother or even looked at her mother last night. A tiny cry jolted Buffy from her thoughts and she ran to Joy.

Angel had awoken and was holding Joy when Buffy walked in. Joy was screaming in her father's arms. Angel had NO idea as to what to do. Buffy just smiled at him and took Joy out of his arms. She stopped crying once in her mother's arms.

"How did you do that?" Angel asked when Joy stopped crying.

"It's a mom thing," Buffy answered.

"Joy are you hungry?" Buffy asked the little baby gently.

Joy just smiled up at her mommy. Mommy always seemed to know what she wanted.

Buffy took the hint. She pulled her shirt off and purposely through it at Angel. She placed Joy to her breast.

Angel was angered that Buffy would just throw her shirt at his face, and he pulled it off and threw it at her. The shirt landed in Buffy's hand, as she had been expecting Angel to react the way he had.

She threw it back at him and said, "Still can't take a joke?"

Angel laughed. He was so stupid. Buffy had been joking with him and he was so damn stupid.

"Still can't take a joke I guess," he replied.

She realized how stupid Angel was feeling, and she just smiled. He had a red color to his face, in his embarrassment. Angel looked adorable when he was blushing. It was so cute.

Joyce walked in the room. She had been wondering what was wrong with Joy and what Buffy and Angel had been up to. The sight she got was of Angel, with Buffy's pink pajama shirt on his head, and of Buffy feeding Joy. Angel through the shirt back at Buffy and she had caught it. Angel and Buffy were just now realizing that she was standing there.

"Hey mom," Buffy said. She was still trying to not laugh at Angel and his inability to take a joke.

"Was there something you needed to tell me Buffy?"

Buffy froze up. She still didn't know what to say. She was so sorry that she had left her mother here like she had. She was just so sorry.

After a few moments Buffy handed Joy to Angel and walked over to her mother.

"Um could we?" Angel understood and was about to walk out of the room with Joy until Buffy stopped him. He then realized that Buffy wanted to go elsewhere to talk with her mother. Joyce seemed to realize also and the pair walked out leaving Angel with a very asleep baby.

Joyce's bedroom

"I don't want things to be like this mom. I know you're disappointed in me and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the way I did, but you told me to go and…" Buffy couldn't word her feelings and paused. She realized her thoughts and suddenly continued. "And it was just the opening I needed. I didn't want you to find out that I was pregnant and I had just sent Angel to hell and it- it just made things easier," Buffy finished.

"Buffy you didn't disappoint me. I just wish you hadn't left."

"How can you honestly say that I don't disappoint you? I'm not even 18 and I have a 1 week old daughter. How is that not disappointing?" Buffy screamed. She was angered with herself. She was disappointed in herself. She felt like a complete screw up.

"You don't disappoint me because I understand. It was a prophesy or whatever. It was going to happen no matter what."

"Still, I feel like I let you down," she mumbled. Buffy came and buried her head in her mommy's shoulder. They stood there and hugged for what seemed like forever.

"You're not a disappointment Buffy," Joyce said, gently.

"I don't see how you can say that," Buffy whispered.

"I can not be disappointed in you because. Because when I was 17 I got pregnant." Joyce had never wanted to admit that before, but now she kinda felt the need to.

"What?" Buffy asked never having felt so surprised.

"It's a really long story Buffy, but it was a miscarriage."

Buffy was grateful for her mother. Joyce hadn't been disappointed in Buffy because she had made the same mistake or done the same thing.

"So you're not angry?" Buffy asked.

"No. I'm not angry. I love you Buffy and I wanna have the chance to love my granddaughter."

"You want that chance now Joyce?" Angel asked as he walked into the room holding a crying baby.

"Sure," Joyce answered as lifted the screaming child from her father's arms.

As soon as Joyce had Joy Angel made a run for it. Buffy stared after him as if he were crazy before walking off herself to find Angel. He was just gonna have to get used to having a little baby.

PLEASE Review


	5. LifeThe END

Just think of the chapter as telling the story after it happened and it having been written piece by piece, or little bit at a time It might be confusing ye be warned

Thanks 4 all the reviews I really enjoyed writing this story I have also started the sequel so let me know if u wanna read it and sorry 4 the complete suckiness of chapter 4

Katblue4444- I did not c Angel with baby Connor and am at the moment trying tobuy Angel's second season on DVD as I have only seen the complete 1st season and most of season 5

* * *

Buffy was happy to know that she had fixed things with her mother. It had been really surprising that her mom had gotten pregnant when she was seventeen, and also kinda weird at the same time. She felt bad about the miscarriage and she kinda wished her mother had, had the child. It would be so cool to actually have a sibling. 

Anyway she realized after her little talk with Angel that he was just a little freaked. He was actually pretty good with Joy.

Buffy had been trying to get back into school last week and he had been taking really good care of their daughter. He just seemed freaked out because the last time he remembered seeing such a little baby he had been the cause of its death.

It had been tough.

Joyce had after much trouble managed to get Buffy back into school and Buffy had decided to get back into the slaying. She and Angel had argued for 2 hours and had left Joyce with a crying baby.

Angel thought that she was trying to do too much at once; while Buffy thought that she wasn't doing enough. Some how though Angel had caved in.

Buffy had a job to do. That was her argument. She said that if she didn't go out and fight evil that their daughter might not get to grow up. They had to fight or the world would end.

Angel had said that Faith could take care of the slaying for a while, but Buffy argued back saying that Faith didn't have that much experience, and that if something happened to her she would feel guilty.

Their argument had been long lasting. Angel understood Buffy though, and he knew that she was stubborn. He loved her though.

Buffy had been so hard on herself and now she was working so hard to make amends. She had some how managed to take and pass a bazillion tests, train with Faith, and slay at night. She had also managed to mend her relationships with Willow, Xander, and Giles.

She had piles of schoolwork to catch up on as well. One month back in good old Sunnydale had already brought an apocalypse and a pile of schoolwork.

They had also found out that Angel still had his vampire strength. At nights Angel and Buffy would patrol together just like old times and Joyce would spend time with her granddaughter. They had seemed to make a happy family.

Buffy and Angel were in that innocent relationship from before only with a daughter now, while it was way obvious that Willow and Oz were serious and Cordelia and Xander were over.

Things were changing in Sunnydale. The last few months were hectic to say the least, but they made it through. Relationships had changed, life itself had changed. They were all growing up. Willow, Oz and Buffy were getting set for college and Xander was setting himself up for real life. Giles and Joyce were now together.

Who would think? Sunnydale, the place where almost 2 years ago Xander, Buffy, and Willow had met, had become friends, and had decided that love on the Hellmouth was doomed, would be the same place where they all had fallen so hard in love.

Giles and Joyce had been brought together by a spell. Buffy and Angel just love at first sight. Xander and Faith just attraction. And lastly Willow and Oz, and there, it was just love.

They had all found love. Well all but Joy. But hey the girls not even one yet she's still got plenty of time.

**_THE END_

* * *

**

**Sorry it's kinda confusing**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

PS. Title for the sequel is gonna be **_Happy_**


End file.
